Un invité inattendu
by Alice09
Summary: Un inconnu ivre vient sonner à la porte de jack au beau milieu de la nuit. Qui cela peut-il bien être? suspense intense ! PS: dans cette version, jack et pete ne se sont jamais rencontré, merci a yellow de me l'avoir signalé


**Spoiler **: Juste après « Thread », Pete et Sam viennent de rompre.

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi, pas de sous-sous (dommage) !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fic donc ça serait sympa de me laisser une pitite review pour me conseiller pour la suite^^

**Re-note de l'auteur :** Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que certains passages risquent de piquer les yeux car …disons que moi et l'orthographe on n'est pas très copain -_-

Voilà, Bonne lecture !

Un invité inattendu

***TOC TOC TOC***

Avec un grognement sourd, le général O'Neill jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 1h30 du matin. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure là ? Intrigué, il alla ouvrir la porte et y découvrit un homme visiblement ivre.

_Vous êtes O'Neill ?

_Qui êtes vous ? _demanda-t-il méfiant_

_Police, _répondit simplement l'homme en face de lui_.

Après avoir effectivement reconnu la plaque d'inspecteur de police, jack répondit

_En effet, c'est moi. Que se passe-t-il inspecteur ?

Il se demandait réellement ce qui pouvait bien se passé, il savait que s'il y avait eu de réel problème concernant le SGC il en aurait été prévenu, mais avant qu'il ait pu pousser ses réflexions plus loin, l'inspecteur lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

Surpris par ce geste et par la force de l'attaque, jack n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup qui l'atteignit directement au visage, lui ouvrant la lèvre inférieure par la même occasion. Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps avant de retrouver ses réflexes de militaire et immobilisa son adversaire en quelques secondes en le plaquant contre le mur.

_Lâchez-moi ! _cria l'homme après un grognement de douleur_

_ Qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce vous me voulez ? Est-ce que c'est le NID qui vous envoie ?_demanda jack en resserrant son étreinte sur l'homme._

_Je suis ici parce que vous avez gâché ma vie ! _répondit l'homme avec rage_

_Qu…?! écoutez mon gars, vous êtes ivre et vous devez probablement me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que c'est la première fois que je vous voit_, répondit jack, déconcerté par le comportement de l'homme. _

_Bien sur que non je ne me trompe pas ! Vous êtes bien le général jack O'Neill, _c'était plus une affirmation q'une question_

_Qui êtes vous ? _finit par demander jack, tenant toujours fermement l'homme contre son mur_

___Pete Shanahan, l'ex-fiancé de sam_._

Lentement, les mots firent leur chemin dans le cerveau de jack puis lorsque celui-ci réalisa ce qu'ils signifiaient, il relâcha brusquement l'homme. Carter ? Shanahan ? Fiancés ? EX-FIANCES ?! Depuis quand ? Comment ? Et pourquoi Shanahan venait-il le voir ? Il n'avait rien à voire là-dedans.

Pete, après avoir étiré son épaule douloureuse, se retourna vers jack. Il n'y avait plus de colère en lui. Juste de la tristesse et de la résignation. Jack lui, ne savait plus quoi dire.

_Sam et moi avons rompu cet après-midi.

_Et ?

_Et c'est à cause de vous.

_Moi ? _Bon sang, il avait l'impression d'avoir régressé au point de ne plus savoir formuler de phrases cohérentes !_

_J'avait remarqué dès le début qu'elle n'était pas totalement sincère avec moi, mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de son travail classé secret défense. Néanmoins, elle continua à avoir ce comportement même après m'avoir mis au courant de ses activités. C'est alors que j'ai compris ce qui n'allait pas… oh elle ne m'aurait jamais trompé, mais je n'étais pas aveugle, j'ai compris qu'elle avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Jack n'arrivait pas à y croire.. le fiancé, ou plutôt, l'ex-fiancé de carter était chez lui, dans sa maison, a plus d'une heure du matin, a lui raconter ses problèmes de cœur (l'alcool lui donnant certainement un grand coup de main)! Le monde ne tournait vraiment plus rond !

Après avoir remarqué le silence qui s'était installé, jack l'invita de la main à poursuivre. Pete continua, la tête basse.

_Je… je n'avais que des doutes jusqu'à présent mais j'en ai eu la confirmation cet après-midi même... lorsque sam m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça… que c'était trop dur pour elle de supporter cette situation ........._ puis il releva la tête et fixa intensément jack._ C'est pour vous qu'elle a des sentiments, pas moi, déclara_-t-il avec douleur_

Un long silence s'installa suite à cette déclaration. Puis, lorsque il eut fini d'assimiler les mots de Pete, jack sortit précipitamment de chez lui, prit sa voiture et partit à vive allure, oubliant jusqu'à la présence de Pete toujours dans sa maison. Celui-ci regarda seulement la voiture s'éloigné avec un poids sur le cœur et partit définitivement, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus sa place dans cette histoire.

****************

Jack ne réalisa ce qu'il faisait que lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de son second, le doigt appuyé contre la petite sonnette. Dans l'état où il était, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de la réveiller ou pas, il espérait même vivement qu'elle ne dormait pas.

Apparemment c'était le cas car moins d'une minute plus tard, elle se présentait devant la porte.

_Mon général ?

_...Carter….

_Mon général tout va bien ? _demanda t-elle, inquiète_, _puis remarquant sa lèvre_, Vous êtes blessé mon général ! Ça a l'air profond, il faut vous emmené à l'infirmerie. Que s'est-il passé ?

_J'ai rompu avec Kerry, _déclara t-il brusquement_

_Pardon ? _répondit-elle confuse._ Pourquoi me dite-vous cela mon général ?

_Pour pouvoir faire ça.

Lentement, il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'emmena à lui, lui laissant toute possibilité de recul, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et jack cru qu'il avait prit la mauvaise décision mais repoussa cette immédiatement cette pensé lorsqu'il a sentit répondre à son tour. Il cessa d'ailleurs de penser tout court lorsque le baiser s'intensifia.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut la porte se refermant lentement derrière eux.

THE END


End file.
